The Contract
by GorexCore
Summary: Once formed a Contract there's no way out of it unless one has the ability to erase what has been done and save the soul which has been bound. Life doesn't have a happy ending but maybe she could make one of her own and create her own future.


"_Sometimes I wish I could be strong like you, but it doesn't matter now. It never did matter. I failed to do something right, to change what was fated and now I can't handle the truth. The pain. The sorrow. The fact that I couldn't help you from dying. It makes me feel insane. I beg of you to take me in a secret place, somewhere away from reality. Yet you turn your back on me once again. _

_Am I not worth your time? I want to feel content like you but constant paranoia comes and gets me like everyone is out to get me. So please wake me. Please give some of it back… The strength, the power, the will to continue knowing that I was useless from the beginning. The feelings I had. I want you to be the one to make me feel sane. Even for a second…__**"**_

Things were starting to come out as she planned; for once. It was even unbelievable at first but the feeling was easy to get used to and she couldn't help but grin like an idiot. Who wouldn't be this happy?

The sun was out setting soft, warm kisses to the planet called earth. It warmed up every humans' being to the core, giving them bright smiles of a comfortable satisfaction. However she noticed no one was outside to bash in the warmth of the sun, it was only her and her idiot grin which started to fade.

The field she stood in was completely empty as if time has frozen, and she was left to understand the secrets behind the reason why. Her gloved hands felt oddly cold for a summer day, and her skin looked way to pale to be healthy. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to grasp the meaning of being alone in a beautiful day, a place which was always buzzing with activity. Was this a dream? Was she imagining things were perfect for once?

That's when it dawned at her. A soft disappointed sigh escaped her parted lips; Almost like a whine and a groan. She shifted to her other foot, then back, considering on moving onward. The leather which wrapped around her body felt way to bitter for her shivering skin. It wasn't her usual clothing, however right now it didn't matter what she was wearing as long as she could at least get some warmth from it.

Her Myra Patent leather boots clad feet seemed way to heavy for comfort. She drifts by trees, numbly pressing her palm to every trunk close by her. Her crimson bangs cascades down her face hiding the unnatural glow of her yellow eyes.

It takes a few hours to finally find a small town and escape the many green, wildlife. The town appears to be deserted. Empty and dull, almost grey in color.

Her throat then aches with need for water, as she coughs slightly in discomfort. The only sound was from her heavy boots, and the passing wind. It howled lowly, tossing her hair a bit harshly than expected.

It reminds her of a wolf. A certain blue haired wolf.

Then a small smoldering, warmth grows within her chest. Burning, heating, hurting. It grows with each step as if an inferno was gathering the heat from the sun, wrapping it into a ball of fire, and she was sure at any second it would explode out of her chest into flames. It was painfully stinging by now, her gloved hand clutched a small portion of her chest close to her heart.

It ached so bad, causing her to stop her journey on exploring the empty streets. Suddenly she wants to wake up. She was to be back home. She wants the pain to subside, to be gone. She was starting to lose her nerve. She became aware of the desperate need for air. Hyperventilating.

"_Take a deep breath. Calm down. The pain would disappear. You need to bear it for a few seconds."_

She snapped her head to the side, glancing over her shoulder. "Where am I?" She leaned on a near by building wall. Her breathing was accelerating by each passing second. She was sure she would end up passing out.

She had a sense she knew what was happening, but couldn't exactly pin point the details. She couldn't understand where she was, who she was, why she was here, and any other questions someone in her place would ask.

"W-who are you? How did I get here?" She gasped out, clutching her massively burning chest. She couldn't see where the male had spoken. Or even know if she was just hallucinating. Hearing things that no other human would dare hear.

"_You need to relax, or else you would end up passing out."_

"I need to know where I'm at! Where is everyone?" She continued to gasp for air. Black spots appeared at the corners of her vision, closing in on her. The darkness was trying to consume her mind into losing consciousness. She was barely holding on to reality. Standing so close to the edge of passing out. Her lungs were aching for much needed air. She couldn't support her weight any longer, as her legs folded beneath her. Her knees collided with the cold concrete.

Body shaking, convulsing…

When she spotted a part of her hand being engulfed in flames she started to panic. She couldn't move, couldn't scream. She didn't even have time to realize that the fire was soft against her skin, and the harsh heat was no where as painful as it should have been.

Her body was acting on instinct and what it's telling her to do is to put out the fire; danger. Breathing was harsh and short, eyes fluttered shut as she was dragged into wavering blackness.

A few minutes later, which seemed like hours, a set of similar leather boots planted themselves beside the red-head's body. A tall, leather clad male with fiery red hair shook his head in slight disapproval. "I've told you to calm down. Seems like you never listen." He sighed.

"Even now. Wonder what your brother would say about this." He ran a gloved hand through his spiky hair, kneeling down besides the unconscious teen.

After putting out the expanding fire, he effortlessly picked up the red-headed teen bridal style, firmly holding her body close as if worried he would drop her. "Well, it's time to wake up." He murmured, turning towards a dark alley.

His body fusing with the shadows, and darkness devouring everything it touched. "So wake up, Rose…" Voice echoed throughout the empty, ghost like town. "…Wake up…"

…And waking up was what she did. Her body convulsed for a second before jolting up. Eyes snapping open, franticly scanning the area, no the room she was in. Everything was white, painfully bright white.

She had to shut her eyes to adjust a bit from the sudden flash of sunlight which ricochets off the walls into her vision. "You're awake. Good. I have some news to deliver to you, so if you don't mind snapping your attention towards me. We can get started." A formal, and collected voice filled the quiet room.

She was about to snap about how his voice was way to loud before she noticed who's entered the room, and standing with all of his business like glory. Tidy, clean, professional, and always so up tight, yet there was a dangerous vibe radiating off him. One that every TURK held. Not a wrinkle was shown in his TURK suit, not a hair out of place, no bags under his eyes, signs of staying up all night. He was certainly flawless.

This is a man who represented a "Perfect TURK". The thirty-one year old Wutainese stood tall, and confident, waiting patiently for her full attention. What she could tell from here was his long, sleek, black hair and what appears to be a Tilak in the middle of his forehead, besides his overall appearance with his clothes. His eyes were coal black, and sharp as a hawk's. It nerved her a bit.

"And what do I owe this pleasant surprise visit from the Leader of the TURKs, himself?" She mocked, jokingly. Getting comfortable in a hospital bed was harder than it seemed. It wasn't just the fact that she was in a hospital but their mattress' were always hard, and very dissatisfying to an "injured" patient's back.

"Oh and please tell me your not recording me with that big red dot in your forehead, Tse'. I wouldn't want to re-watch a video where I'm in a hospital." She continued to joke. All she got in a response was a sigh and a simple request of 'focusing on the subject in hand'.

"President Shinra requires you to be on the job first thing in the morning. You have an important meeting to attend before your departure."

"By 'requires' you mean he demands me to complete a damn mission or else?" She scoffs. "That's just like that fat bastard. I'm not even a TURK, let alone a SOLDIER." The teen steps off the bed, yanking the IVs from her wrist, and ripping off the cords for the Heart Monitor. "Yet I'm bound to this damn company by a contract. A piece of paper which I could easily burn!" She fumed, motioning the Director for her clothes.

She took the clothes Tseng handed to her, frowning at it's screwed up state. " 's that all ya came here for? Or were ya worried 'bout lil' ol' me?" Her words slurred with a familiar slum accent, eyelashes batting with mocking innocence. "That is all, Rose. I'll be leaving now. I have other important things to attend at this moment."

With that he bowed slightly, and left the hospital room. She stared at the closed door nice and hard. Then her eye brows arched downward into a semi-scowl. "Cold hearted bastard didn't even say take care. Not even asking me if I was okay."

She shoved her leg into one of the two sockets of her dark grey jeans, doing the same with the other. She started to rant, "I just had the most weirdest dream. I was suffocating in it almost catching completely on fire, then I wake up to find out I'm in the hospital. I still don't have a clue why. And now I'm being ordered to complete a mission I don't even care about." When she was finished changing out of the hospital gown to her tore up clothes, she sat heavily on the hard bed. A loud sign escaping her parted lips.

"Overall. This is probably still a good day." She decided. Leaning back, so her body was flushed against the sheets, her eyes just stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, it's still a good - fucken - day."


End file.
